Un Dia en la Feria Estatal
by Flannya
Summary: Maria es invitada a por Alfred, pero no sabe muy bien a que. Pronto se dara cuenta de que su vecino del norte tiene un concepto diferente de diversión familiar. Fluff! AmericaxOCFem!Mex espero les guste! Dedicado a Senpailover101 :3
1. Bienvenidos a la Feria!

**Saludos!**

 **Flannya reportándose!**

 **COMO ESTAN TODOS?! X3 ESPERO QUE SUPER BIEN!**

 **Antes que nada y me empiezen a gritar de cosas, quiero desearles a todos un muy feliz año 2018. UvU espero hayan pasado lindas fiestas, feliz navidad, año nuevo, reyes magos, niño Dios, hanukkah , kwanza, y que no les haya tocado el niño Dios en la rosca XD (yo casi me trago el mio para no llevar tamales he de confesar...)**

 **Si, disculpenme de mi asuencia, se perfectamente que he estado (MUY) ausente de fanficiton ( y mis labores de escritora). Creanme que yo soy la que mas sufre con esta situación pero me es imposible en ocasiones escribir por diversas razones. Agradezco infinitamente a quienes siguen dandose una vueltecita por aqui y les mando afectuosos saludos. uvu**

 **AHORA! UN PEQUEÑO FIC!**

 **siempre dicen que odio a America... y en parte si XD pero tmb es una de mis OTP... asi que se merecía un fic de unos cuantos capis ;)**

 **Esto es lo que pasa cuando el hero trata de ser... pues... el hero XD**

 **Espero de corazón les guste n_n**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Un día en la feria estatal**

Capítulo 1: Bienvenidos a la Feria

La pequeña morena miró a su alrededor sintiéndose de pronto insegura.

Mas que nada porque estaba en un lugar que no conocía.

Y por el hecho de que el lugar estaba muy concurrido de gente que iba y venía a todos lados.

Y también tenía que ver con el hecho de que toda las personas a su alrededor eran significamente mas altas que ella, (consecuentemente tenía que moverse constantemente para evitar ser aplastada o empujada).

Mas que nada influía el hecho de que acababa de llegar al lugar donde la habían citado y no encontraba a la persona que buscaba.

María Guadalupe Hernandez, la representación humana de México, se paró de puntitas y buscó con la mirada, pero totalmente en vano (siendo realistas hasta los adolescentes y muchos niños eran un gran tramo mas altos que ella!). Soltó un bufido exasperada viendo de un lado a otro empezando a impacientarse. Cierto, había llegado unos minutitos tarde pero, que eran 45 minutitos de retraso?!

La latina frunció el ceño y bajo un poco su sombrero norteño. Claro, seguro era una broma. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pensó molesta. La habían citado a venir con el pretexto de un tema urgente solo para dejarla plantada y hacerle perder el tiempo. La chica puso manos en jarras enojada por la situación. Debía suponerselo! Pero claro, ahí iba ella de mensa! Si bien se lo había dicho su madre hace siglos-

"HEY MEXICOU! OVER HERE!"

La chica al escuchar su nombre (mal pronunciado) volteó como látigo reconociendo la voz. De entre la multitud de alegres transeúntes vio venir a un rubio oji azul que cooncía muy bien. Feliz como siempre, con una gran sonrisa en labios y agitando un brazo por encima de la gente para ser visto, su característico mechón rubio desafiando toda ley de gravedad rebotando mientras daba largas zancadas. Claro, solo agitaba un brazo, porque en el otro tenía un gran vaso desechable con un popote.

Finalmente, Estados Unidos de América había llegado.

La morena aun con el ceño fruncido iba a reclamare luego luego, pero al verlo tan animado dió un suspiro, sin poder contra su energía contagiosa. En pocos pasos largos, el rubio llegó con ella.

"You could make it! Pense que no vendrías!" djio animado Alfred.

María lo vió bien y dió una pequeña sonrisa ladina. Vaya si venía vestido como civil. El americano esta vez no vestía su usual chaqueta de aviador. De hecho hoy venia vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla obscuros que se metían en unas botas vaqueras cafés claras. Usaba una camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos y un chaleco de cuero café con flequillos blancos en frente, a juego con sus botas. Para dar el toque final usaba un sombrero texano blanco y alrededor del cuello de su camisa algo desabotonada, tenía una corbata bolo, cuyo cuero trenzado se unía en un botón de plata redondo y cuyos extremos terminaban en puntas de plata. La mexicana dio un resoplido viendo como estaba vestido su vecino del norte.

"Vaya, hacía tiempo que no te veía con tus ropas de vaquero, veo que todavía te quedan bien..." dijo ella.

"What, this?" dijo el oji azul viéndose " La ocasión lo amerita" dijo sonriente. "Tu también te ves bien" dijo al ver a la chica.

Mexico por su parte trato de no hacerlo pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el cumplido. Mas que nada porque conocía a su vecino y el era como niño chiquito: siempre dicen lo primero que se les viene a la mente. La chica iba con unas botas cafés norteñas color camello y una falda campirana blanca algo frondosa que le llagaba justo a la rodilla. Ceñido a la cintura tenia un grueso cinturón de piel y tenía una campirana blusa azul obscura sin hombros pero con un holán al costado de los brazos. La chica usaba un sombrero norteño, algo parecido al del gringo, su larga cabellera lacia negra cayendo por su espalda. Hacía tiempo que no usaba sus ropas norteñas y ahora que tenía que visitarlo pensó que era buena idea sacarlas.

"Bueno, para que querías verme con tanta urgencia?" dijo la chica cambiando de tema, visiblemente ruborizada.

"Oh! Es quería llevarte a la _County Fair_!" exclamó divertido el hombre. "Creo que nunca has ido a una y me pareció buena idea invitarte!" dijo y le dio un gran y sonoro sorbo a su vaso.

María se le quedo viendo parpadeando y procesando. Frunció el ceño.

"A la que?!" dijo ella sin entender "Que es una ' ** _Conti Fer_** '? "

"No!" dijo el americano riéndose ante la mala pronunciación de la morena que se le quedo viendo con cara de pocos amigos. " _County Fair_ " repitió el mas lentamente. "Es una feria estatal!".

La chica parpadeó un par de veces y empezó a ver con nuevos ojos a su alrededor. Había muchas familias y niños corriendo. Por entre la multitud pudo ver aquí y allá lonas y puestos de comida y juegos. Hasta ahorita se estaba percatado que muchos de los presentes estaban vestidos de la misma manera que ellos, campiranamente. El aire de pronto olió fuertemente a comida (y a grasa) y la chica entendió.

"Una feria?!" dijo ella sorprendida.

"Yeah!" dijo el rubio sonriente levantando un poco su sombrero del ala. "Pensé que te gustarí-"

Pero la chica dió un paso amenazador hacía el cortándolo a media frase, cosa que el no se esperaba.

"LE MENTISTE A MI JEFE DICIÉNDOLE QUE ERA IMPORTANTISIMO QUE VINIERA SOLO PARA PASAR EL RATO?!" dijo ella enojada a lo que el rubio de lentes retrocedió un paso. "Tienes idea de como se va a poner si se llega a enterar que me vine a divertir a una feria?!".

No es que a México le importara su estúpido jefe claro esta, pero sí se metería en problemas si por alguna razón se llegaba a enterar de que estaba gozando en lugar de estar trabajando. La relación con su jefe no era precisamente buena y buscaba cualquier excusa para hacer a la pobre latina sufrir. Por lo visto el gringo no entendía eso... El americano por su parte levanto las manos enfrente de el (una aun sosteniendo su vaso) para protegerse de la amenazadora morena sin entender porque estaba tan molesta.

"Whoa! Easy there cowgirl!" exclamó el oji azul con un fuerte acento sureño.

"Que ' ** _cau ger_ l'** ni que ocho cuartos! Alfred, tienes idea de el problema en el que has metido?!" le gritó hacia arriba la chica al alto rubio que se encogió en su lugar, muchas personas quedandoseles viendo.

"But Mexico!" empezó el americano "Solo es un día!" dijo el americano despreocupadamente a lo que la chica dió un bufido moleta.

"Un día! Un día en el cual sabes como es mi jefe y me lo va a cobrar por 30!" dijo ella molesta. "Ya sabes lo odioso que es y la carga de trabajo que me pone! Y tu pensando en tu ' _ **Conti Fer**_!' " le reclamó molesta poniendo las manos en jarras, con todo y su mala pronunciación.

Alfred se le quedó viendo en silencio totalmente mudo. Vió lo enojada que estaba, casí podía jurar que sacaba humo y sus mejillas morenas estaban coloradas. Cualquier persona en su sano juicio y que conocia un poco a la latina sabía que NO era momento de hablarle.

Pero Alfred sonrió abiertamente, y en menos de un segundo tomó la mano de la morena y la jaló tras de él, probablemente un poco mas fuerte de lo que quería. María totalmente sorprendida y sin tiempo de reaccionar, dio dos o tres traspies al verse casi arrastrada por el rubio que la metió por entre la multitud.

"ALFRED!" le gritó la morena a lo que el ignoró sus llamados." ALFRED F JONES SUELTAME ENE ESTE INSTANTE! PERO QUE CHINGADOS...!?" empezó la morena siguiéndolo (a la fuerza pues el no soltaba su mano).

Pero el rubio solo miró por encima de su hombro, aun sonriente y sin ponerle atención.

"Mary, somos naciones, no esclavos. Necesitamos divertirnos y pasarla bien aunque sea un solo día. Dime, cuando fue la última vez que te divertiste?"

María abrió la boca para contestarle, pero se encontró sin palabras.

Era cierto...

Cuando fue la última vez que en serio había pasado un buen rato? Que había tenido unas vacaciones? Tal vez hacía mucho pues ya no se acordaba... En el tedioso mundo de las naciones se había limitado a ser eso: una nación.

Y donde estaba su parte humana?

Alfred al ver que la pequeña mujer se quedaba callada por el rabillo de su ojo, le sonrió calidamente.

"Por eso te quería invitar, para que pasáramos un día juntos y disfrutemos! Ya después me encargo de tu jefe." dijo el americano viendo al frente con una gran resolución como solo el podía tener.

María vió sorprendida a su vecino. Si, en muchas ocasiones era como un chiquillo incorregible el cual debía de tener supervisión de un adulto las 24 horas... pero en ocasiones como esta mostraba una madurez y una serenidad mas allá de los cientos de años que tenía. Probablemente esa era una de las partes de el que secretamente admiraba de él. Esa y su actitud tan decidida y positiva. La morena no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa y dejo de resistirse. Apresuro su paso para caminar ahora junto al y en lugar de jalonearse, tomó su mano dándole un leve apretón. El rubio al sentir esto miró a su derecha solo para ver a la sonriente mujer.

"Esta bien, gringo..." dijo ella sonriendo dócilmente como quien le contesta a un niño "Muéstrame que es esto de la ' ** _Conti Fer_** '..."

Alfred parpadeó un par de veces y luego sonrió abiertamente.

"AL RIGHT! LET'S GO!" dijo muy entusiasta, un puño en el aire (bueno, la mano con la que tenía su vaso de soda) y guiándola por la multitud de la mano.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Y asi empiezan las aventuras de este par en la feria estatal XD**

 **Si, las ferias estatales son algo diferentes de las ferias mexicanas... pero igual de divertidas n_n**

 **Asi que, veamos que les depara a este par ;)**

 **Les gusto? Espero que si! Esperen la conti muy pronto! ;) (esta vez juro que si es pronto jejeje)**

 **Por cierto, este fic va con especial dedicación a Senpailover101 (T_T te extraño pequeño saltamontes! YA VES COMO SI ME PUEDE LLEGAR A CAER BIEN EL GRINGO?!)**

 **Cometnarios? Sugerencias? Peticiones? Que creen que pasara en la feria?**

 **Nos estamos leyendo!**


	2. Entre puestos y juegos de azar

**Saludos!**

 **Flannya reportandose! :D**

 **Como estan queridos lectores?! YO aqui en la segunda entrega de este su fic! :D**

 **Wow! Hacia muuuucho tiempo que no subia algo semanalmente OwO me siento tan orgullosa de mi misma TwT (llora de felicidad en una esquina bien forever alone)**

 **EHEM! claro, esto NO hubiera disoposible sin el patrocinio (WTF?) de las siguientes personitas que dejaron review! y son Alaska2018, Zhyrhe, Winter Sunflower, HeilPasta, La Chica Del Humo y Anima537! Una ronda de aplausos por favor!**

 **Ahora... nos habiamos quedado en que Maria Gudalupe es invitada (a base de engaños) a una feria de condado... que son bn diferentes de una feria de pueblo mexicana... veamos que les depara a este par :3 He de decir que esto inició originalmente como un one shot... pero ah, como me cuesta hacer one shots! XD aunque sean de dos o tres capis pero simplemente no puedo hacer algo corto XD**

 **En fin, empezemos! OwO**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Capítulo 2: Entre puestos y juegos de azar**

En efecto había demasiada gente.

María miraba alrededor de un puesto a otro entre la multitud tratando de asimilar todo.

Era totalmente diferente a las ferias de su casa. En México las ferias eran mucho más coloridas, y porque no decirlo? Ruidosas, mucho mucho mas ruidosas. En la casa de Alfred sin emabrgo todo estaba muy organizado y tenia un lindo aire familiar y relajado, no tan festivo y alegre como en la suyas. Toda esta era gente de campo, gente que vendía lo que trabajaba, y si algo sabía María era trabajar en el campo. De hecho la morena sonrió... finalmente, muchas naciones no sabían esto pero Alfred, la gran potencia del mundo, en su pasado fue un simple y sencillo chico de granja: sonriente, pícaro y muy trabajador Ah, como recordaba esos tiempos...

La pareja entro en una sección donde había muchos puestos, con lonas blancas para protegerse del sol en donde se vendían diferentes artículos caseros. La morena paseaba lentamente y las vendedoras (en su mayoría mujeres algo ancianas) le ofrecían fresas, manzanas, naranjas, jaleas y galletas. Había muchos puestos donde vendían diferentes panes, galletas y pays (eso si toooodos caseros) y la verdad la chica no podía decidirse por ninguno. Todos los pays que veían eran hermosos, con su hojaldre perfectamente dorado y sus rellenos de manzana, cereza o fresa pedían a gritos ser comidos.

Alfred veía como la chica pasaba su mirada de un puesto a otro como niña chiquita, tratando de abarcar todo. Sonrió. Eran pocas veces en las que la veía así... como cuando eran jóvenes. El rubio soltó un suspiro y se rascó la nunca mientras que veía como la chica soltaba su mano y se acercaba a ver a un señor que vendía chabacanos de su huerto. La morena a estas alturas ya llevaba compradas manzanas, fresas, galletas, dos frascos de mermelada y otras conservas, y por lo visto ahora iba a comprar chabacanos. No solo eso en algún puesto atrás compró una cesta de mimbre en donde iba guardando todas sus compras.

De pronto un puesto llamó la atención de América. El fuerte aroma a aceite y azúcar flotaba en al aire y el rubio giró su cabeza a un puesto a su derecha. Su cara se iluminó al ver lo que se vendía.

"Elephant ears!" exclamó con deleite infantil al ver la golosina que vendían.

Miró a María que todavía estaba conversando con el señor (que ya era algo anciano) y este le mostraba un frasco con lo que parecían chabacanos en conserva, y al ver que estaba suficientemente ocupada se dirigió al puesto para comprar algo de comer.

Una señora peliroja y rolliza, con dos pequeñas trenzas y nariz llena de pecas le dio una sonrisa en la cual faltaba un diente y la hacía parecer como una niña enorme.

"Well, hello there! Wha' can I get fer ya?" dijo con un fuerte acento sureño tejano alisándose su mandil de cuadros rojos y blancos con sus regordetas manos. (What can I get for you?)

"A elephant ear ma'am! Extra sugar, extra butter and extra cinnamon!" exclamó ruidosamente el americano ya casi saboreando la fritura.

En un par de minutos la mujer le extendía una gran fritura en forma algo circular, crujiente, dorada y algo delgada arriba llena de azúcar y canela.

"In'thang else for your purtee girl ov'air?" le preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa picara y guiñandole el ojo con fuertes coloquios tejanos. (Anything else for your pretty little girl over there?)

Alfred se sonrojó al escuchar esto de como se refería a la mexicana, como si ambos fueran pareja. Con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios vió que más había en el puesto. Tal vez el elephant ear iba a ser un poco pesado para ella, a veces ella se quejaba que el comía muy pesado lo cual el veía irónico teniendo en cuenta que ella era la reina del chile. Miró que le podía comprar a la chica, sabiendo sus gustos. Su vista paró en una charola.

"A caramel apple ma'am! And a pair of corn dogs!" dijo sonriente, feliz de haber encontrado algo de gusto de la chica.

Tras pagar los alimentos fue a donde la chica que justo estaba sacando de su cesta un monedero para pagar.

"I get this" dijo el americano adelantándosele y dandole unos dolares al señor.

"Alfred, no es necesario, yo traje dinero" dio la chica frunciendo el ceño un poco. En parte no estaba acostumbrada a galanterías, esas eran usuales allá por los tiempos de Don Porfirio Díaz y con Arthur, Inglaterra, pero hoy en día ya no eran comunes. Y menos de su vecino.

"Nonsense Mary, yo te invité, yo pago." dijo Alfred sin prestarle atención, mientras recibía el cambio sin darle importancia.

La morena miró al suelo y sonrió tímidamente ante las atenciones de su vecino. Algo chiquito dentro de ella brincó pero rápidamente lo hizo a un lado.

"Esta bien gringo, pero entonces yo pago la comida!" dijo ella defensivamente mientras ambos se alejaban del puesto .

"I already got you something!" dijo el rubio dándole un plato desechable.

La chica lo agradeció y vió la comida. Una gran manzana roja... demasiado roja... cubierta con... algo duro... caramelo.

"Una... manzana acaramelada?" preguntó ella tomando la manzana del palo de madera que tenía incrustado.

"Yep!" dijo el americano mientras que le daba una mordida a su elephant ear.

Maria agradecía el gesto. Digo, el gringo se tomo el tiempo en traerle algo de comer... No podía ponerse quisquillosa... y no es que lo fuera, pero...

"No hay chile para la manzana?" preguntó ella.

Alfred parpadeó.

"Chili?"

"Si, chile! Ya sabes... manzana con chile!" dijo ella como si fuera algo obvio.

"But... but the apple is sweet by definition." dijo el ojiazul sin entender. Como diablos se le ocurria a su pequeña vecina mezclar azucar y chile?! Pero bueno debía de suponer de esa obsesión suya por ponerle picante a TODO.

"Si, pero con chile sabe mucho mejor!" dijo ella como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo. Dio un suspiro... a veces se le olvidaba que su vecino tenia preferencia por cosas dulces... MUY dulces... "Pero bueno... gracias Al." dijo mientras le daba una crujiente mordida.

Alfred dio un respingo al escuchar esto.

"Wow..." dijo el americano y le dió una sonrisa de dientes blancos "Hacía mucho tiempo que no me decias 'Al' ".

La morena le miró mientras que tomaba su "corn dog" y parpadeó un par de veces apenas dandose cuenta que en efecto le había dicho Al, no Alfred, ni gringo, ni menso. La chica se ruborizó un poco y le dió una mordida a su corn dog.

"Bueno... antes siempre te llamaba así" dijo ella con la boca llena y desviandop la mirada , tratando de no darle tanta importancia. Luego miró su comida sorprendida. "Mira tu, este "corn doc" sabe bueno!" dijo mientras le daba otra mordida a la salchicha capeada.

America sonrió. En parte por su mala pronunciacion que le daba siempre risa, en parte por el comentario. Por que era cierto. Hacia mucho tiempo ella le llama 'Al' y eran los mejores amigos del mundo, pensó con una sonrisa en los labios.

...

"Oye mira que bonito!" dijo de pronto la morena sacando al americano de sus ideas y salió corriendo a una fila de puestos unos junto a otros que vendían... colchas y edredones de cama. Alfred no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro... mujeres.

Mientras tanto, la chica estaba viendo la muchas colchas que vendían, todas artesanales y los puestos atendidos en mayoría por viejitas arrugadas de lentes y pelo blanco. La morena miró cada pieza puesto que eran muy diferentes a las de su casa. Cada colcha que se veía mullida y gruesa, estaba conformada a su vez por muchos retazos de telas de diferentes formas y tipos, lo cual daba un gran colorido. Cada colcha era diferente: unas tenían retazos de tiras, otros cuadrados, unos de grecas o triángulos, y había unos mas expertos que hasta figuras formaban con los pedazos de colores parecidos. María estaba encantada.

"Que lindo!" dijo mientras pasaba la mano por una mullida cobija de colores naranjas, rojos y cafés, de retazos cuadrados.

"It's aaall homemade, hon. 100% Texan patchwork!" dijo una viejita tras sus lentes de media luna con una sonrisa de labios arrugados.

"Es que?" preguntó María, viendo una de diferentes azules que simulaba un mar.

"Patchwork sweetie." le repitió la anciana señalando la colcha.

"Pashgüork?" preguntó la morena tratando de pronunciar correctamente.

Alfred llegó a su lado dando una pequeña risita.

"Patch-work" pronunció por separado para que la morena entendiera.

María hizo un pequeño puchero ante la corrección pero vio de nuevo las colchas admirando el trabajo que tenían.

"Son muy bonitas..." dijo mientras sus ojos iban de aqui a alla mirando todos los colores.

Alfred le sonrió.

"Pero tu también haces muchas de estas cosas de colchas y mantas... y la verdad, las cosas de tu casa son mucho mas lindas." dijo el americano haciendo referencia a las habilidades de la morena. Digo, ella era una maestra en eso del hilo y la aguja.

"Lo se... pero eso no quita que en tu casa también haya cosas muy lindas." admitió la morena mientras ambos se alejaban de los puestos. La chica sonrió "Todo es muy... hogareño." dijo ella encontrando la palabra correcta y luego sonrió traviesamente. " Me hace pensar de cuando eramos jóvenes, te acuerdas? Tu eras un muchachito alto y flaco de rodillas huesudas y nariz polvosa que corría por todo el campo en tu traje de cowboy. "

Alfred, dió un largo silbido mientras se rascaba la nuca.

"Gosh, that was so long ago!" dijo mirando para arriba recordando. Luego bajo la mirada a ver a la chica a su lado con una sonrisa ladina "Y tu no te quedabas atrás con tus largas trenzas, huaraches y tu _'rebozou'_ " dijo con su fuerte acente americano, mientras tomaba la canasta de sus manos para cargarla el.

"Si... eran tiempos tan sencillos..." dijo ella recordando soñadoramente "Quien hubiera pensado que el güerito ese que hacía competencias a ver quien araba mas rápido con los muchachos del pueblo iba a ser una gran potencia algún día."

Alfred sonrió algo apenado.

"Weeell... quien hubiera dicho que la chica que retaba a todos los hombres a carreras a caballo retaría en mas de una vez a varias potencias incluyendo al Arttie y a France..." dijo el americano haciendo referencia de todos los momentos en los que México tuvo que luchar contra otros países mas grandes.

Ella le sonrió.

"Sabes? A veces extraño esos tiempos. Eramos mas sinceros ambos. Sin presiones, sin jefes... solo nosotros. Tu un muchacho de campo y yo..."

"Igual que yo, una tranquila muchacha de campo." le completo él. "No se en que momento cambiamos todo eso."

"Si... es triste." dijo ella. Luego su cara se iluminó "Te acuerdas cuando eramos muy niños y me visitabas y nos íbamos a las ruinas de mi tajtli a jugar?"

Alfred rió su particular risa.

"Yeah! Hide and seek! I always found you!" dijo el americano con un aire se suficiencia sacando el pecho y manos en jarras.

"Oyeme! Eso no es cierto! Yo siempre te encontraba llorando porque tu siempre te perdías!" le dijo ella burlonamente.

"Hey I was NOT crying!" dijo el americano defendiendo su dignidad.

Ambas naciones se rieron recordando.

Siguieron caminando hasta que una voz fuerte los distrajo.

" **SIR! YOU SIR!"**

La pareja se detuvo de golpe un hombre alto y delgado con cabello castaño revuelto llamandoles. Alfred miró a ambos lados, para cerciorarse que era a el a quien le hablaban.

"Who me?" pregunto el rubio extrañado y ladeando la cabeza mientras se seńalaba a sí mismo. (Quien yo?)

"That's right my friend! Come! Step up and test your strength!" dijo el joven ruidosamente animando a Alfred. (Asi es amigo! Venga! Pase y compruebe su fuerza!)

La pareja se acerco al muchacho y vió que había detrás de el. Un gran juego de feria bastante popular, el "High Striker". Era una estructura alta y delgada marcada con varios numeros que iban desde el cero que estaba en el suelo, hasta el 100 que se encontraba en la parte superior con una gran campana de esas que ponen en los rings de boxeo. Empezando desde abajo de la escala numérica, había varios letreros con anuncios como "Mouse" y "Good for nothing" y conforme iban subiendo iban denotando un mayor nivel de fuerza hasta llegar hasta arriba que decia "Hercules" y "Superman!". En la base, habia una gran placa de metal y un gran mazo para pegarle y un peso de metal el cual debía subir indicando que tan fuerte le pego. Era un típico juego para medir fuerza.

El muchacho sonrió maliciosamente sabiendose ganados unos dolares.

"Come sir! You look like a strong healthy man! Only 3 bucks!" dijo el chico. (Venga señor! Parece un hombre fuerte y sano! Solo 3 dolares)

"Great!" sonrió alegre Alfred "Mary sosten esto por favor" dijo mientras tomaba con deleite infantil el mazo y le daba la cesta. Presurosamente saco el dinero y le pago.

Maria sabía de estos juegos. Sabía que estaban truqueados estos juegos, muchas veces con imanes para que no subieran. Además 3 dolares? ESO ERA CASI LO MISMO QUE EL SALARIO MINIMO EN SU CASA!

"Al... yo diria que mejor hay que pescar manzanas o algo asi..." sugirió la morena. Además la insistencia del muchacho y su sonrisa zorruna le hacia dudar que el juego fuera totalmente limpio.

"Don't worry Mary! Trust me!" dijo alegre Alfred parándose enfrente de la placa y acomodando el agarre en el mazo. (No te preocupes Mary! Confia en mi!)

"Yeah pal! Listen to me, you can win your pretty lady somethin 'ere!" le dijo el muchacho dandole un codazo amigable en las costillas tratando de convencerlo. (Si amigo! Esuchame, puedes ganarle algo a tu linda amiga!)

Alfred se rubrizo (nuevamente) por el comentario. ¿Porque la gente creía que estaban juntos? Pero la idea de ganarle algo a su vecina le agrado. Vió que al lado del juego había varios peluches y especialmente había uno de un caballo que le agrado. El americano sonrió.

"OKAY!" dijo Alfred muy confiado cargando el mazo sobre su cabeza. "HERE WE GO!" gritó y bajó el mazo con gran fuerza.

 **DING!**

Fue en menos de un segundo y apenas dió tiempo a los presentes de ver lo que había sucedido. La pesa de metal que debía subir por el juego salió disparada y no solo golpeó la campana, sino que la despegó del juego la saco volando y azotó en el suelo con un fuerte CLANK!.La pesa en si salió disparada al cielo perdiendose de la vista de todos los presentes.

La pequeña multitud que se habia juntado miraban boquiabiertos al cielo, esperando que la pesa cayera...

Nunca cayó.

"ALRIGHT!" gritó el rubio de ojos azules un puño en el aire, totalmente ignorante de como todos le miraban con la boca abierta como si fuera un fenómeno de circo. Inclsuive Maria le miraba desde su lugar los ojos bien abiertos en sorpresa. El muchacho del juego se quedo congelado viendo el juego, la boca pateticamente abierta y los ojos tan grandes que parecía que se le iban a salir de las cuencas. No cabía en sí del shock.

Alegremente, Alfred dejo el mazo junto al juego y se dirigió al montón de peluches de premio atras del joven. Tomó un caballo de peluche, el que había visto al principio, y le dio una leve palmada en el hombro al chico al pasar junto a el.

"Thanks!" dijo el americano bastante sonriente y sin percatarse que el castaño seguia petrificado. Con una gran sonrisa, fue a donde la pequeña morena y le extendió el peluche. "Toma, lo gane para tí" dijo rascándose la nuca y sin poder evitar ruborizarse un poco.

México vió el peluche y la expresión que tenía el gringo... le recordó hace muchos años cuando de niños el le regaló una pequeña flor. La latina se sintió ruborizar un poco y se regaño a sí misma mentalmente por sentirse tan feliz por tan pequeño gesto. Ni que fuera una esquincla de 15 años por Dios! Pero no podía evitar mostrarlo, realmente le había gustado el detalle. Tomó el peluche y luego a Alfred.

"Muchas gracias Al, es muy lindo!" dijo mientras lo estrechaba contra su pecho. En sí estaba lindo el peluche, era un lindo palomino de crin, cola y calcetas blancas y el resto del cuerpo era de un lindo color paja.

"Yeah, lo vi y me acordé que tenías uno así hacia mucho tiempo." dijo el ojiazul, tomando la cesta de sus manos y empezando a caminar de nuevo.

"Si... Almendro" dijo la chica llamando al caballo por su nombre. "Fue hace tanto, en tiempos de Don Porfirio..." siguió mientras jugaba con la crin del caballo, luego se giró a el y le dió una gran sonrisa "Gracias por acordarte Al."

Alfred solo sonrió ladinamente sumamente complacido. No pudo evitar pararse mas erguido.

Se sentía como todo un héroe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Había tantas cosas por hacer y las dos naciones se divertían como chiquillos. Puesto al que iban, puesto al que probaban la comida o los juegos. Alfred intentò su suerte pescando manzanas en un balde de agua con la boca, y aprovecho para mojar a María al sacudirse el cabello. Por su parte, ella probo su suerte en un juego de lanzar aros a botellas de cristal de leche y lanzar el lazo a barriles. De hecho en ese juego ganó una placa de estrella de juguete que decía "sherrif" que portaba Alfred en el pecho orgulloso como niño chiquito. Ambas naciones tuvieron una muy aguerrida competencia en los puestos de pistolas de aire para disparar, y duro tanto tiempo que el dueño del puesto cansado y harto puesto que no había ganador, terminó dándoles premio a ambos.

El americano y la mexicana se sentaron en una banca de madera, ella tomando agua de una botella y Alfred mordisqueado un algodón de azúcar.

"That's not fair!" se quejó el rubio frunciendo el ceño viendo a lo lejos. "Estaba a punto de ganar!" dijo por quinta vez sin dejar de pensar en el juego de puntería. (No es justo!)

Maria le sonrió como quien lo hace con un niño chiquito.

"Si Al, seguro..." dijo dándole la razón, aunque ella sabía que ella iba a ganar.

De pronto un gran aroma a azúcar, mantequilla y frutilla llenó el aire. Realmente olía bastante bien.

Antes que de se preguntaran de donde venía el olor, una voz aplificada por un una bocina se alzó por encima del barullo de la feria.

 **"COME Y'ALL! AND ENTER THE PIE EATING CONTEST!"** (Vengan todos y entren al concurso de comer pay!))

Los ojos de Alfred se iluminaron y se sentó derecho.

"PIE!" dijo entusiasmado y luego se giro a la pequeña morena junto a el "Let's go Mary!"

Pero la morena frunció la boca no muy feliz con la idea.

"Al... ya has comido mucho..." empezó la morena haciendo recuento de todo lo que el americano había comido. Claro, eso sin mencionar el algodón de azucar que tenía en mano. Su repertorio de comida había incluido pizza, hamburguesa (que en vez de panes estaba hecha con donas...si, donas), pollo frito, papas fritas, elote, hot dogs, un gran waffle con crema batida, costiilas BBQ con su porción de puré de papas y... kool aid frito. En la cabeza de Maria no cabía la idea de como alguien podía freir Kool Aid. Hasta donde ella tenía entendido, eso era una bebida... BE-BI-DA. Pero de alguna manera su adorable y saludable vecino habìa logrado la forma de freírlo... y hacerlo una comida chatarra.

"But Mary..." se empezó a quejar el rubio, cual niño chiquito. "Es pie!"

"No, es un concurso de pie! Tienes idea de cuanto te vas a atiborrar?" preguntó la chica preocupandose por las arterias de su vecino. Aunque sabía que no era humano aun así le sorprendía como no había tenido a esta altura un ataque al corazón por obstrucción de colesterol en las arterias.

"Awwwww vamos! En serio que todavía tengo algo de hambre..." dijo el rubio.

Mexico dio un resoplido molesta.

"Te juro Al, que si después me dices que te duele el estómago te voy a meter una dieta y una tunda que ni Dios padre te va a quitar!" le advirtió la chica poniéndose de pie y quitando algo de polvo de su falda y empezando a caminar a donde una multitud empezó a congregarse.

"Yeah! Let's go!" exclamó entusiasmado el rubio siguiendole.

Fue sorprendentemente rápido como todo sucedió. En cuestión de un par de minutos Alfred se encontraba en una tarima elevada, una gran multitud viendole. Maria estaba casi al frente viéndole algo temerosa.

En la tarima, había una larga mesa con un mantel largo de cuadros rojos y blancos y 8 hombres grandes y gordos sentados a lo largo cada uno sonriente.Y claro, tambien estaba ahi Alfred, sentado justo en el medio, sonriente como siempre. Era algo chistoso inclusive, de por si America era un hombre alto y se veia pequeño y delgado junto a todos esos rancheros gordos. Maria tragò saliva. Cada uno de esos hombres de brazos gordos, grandes barrigas y papadas dobles eran tres veces de lo que era Alfred. En que se habìa metido el gringo?

"Okay ya'll!" dijo con un micrófono un hombre en un extremo de la tarima, acomodándose el cintuón debajo de su gran barriga y piernas flacas en unos apretados jeans. La multitud grito y vitoreo mientras todos los hombres sentados a la mesa sonreían algo bobamente. "Rules are simple! 30 minutes for aaaaaaalll the pie you can eat but you can't use your hands! (Las reglas son simples! 30 minutos para tooooooodo el pie que puedan comer pero no pueden usar sus manos!).

La multitud soltó un rugido emocionada mientras varias chicas (que ayudaban en el concurso) iban de participante en participante, atandoles una gran servilleta blanca en el cuello para que no se fueran a manchar la ropa y atándoles las manos por detras de la espalda para que no fueran a hacer trampa. Maria busco la mirada de Alfred que la miro por unos segundos y le dio una gran sonrisa mientras le levantaba el dedo pulgar dandole un gran guiño, para calmarle y mostrarle que todo iba a estar bien. Finalmente el era el hero, no?

EL hombre del microfono se acomodo el sombrero blanco, las chicas depositaron pies enfrente de cada competidor...

"Alright folks! Ready? Set? GO!" grito emocionado mientras la multitud gritaba como loca apoyando a su mejor comedor. (Esta bien amigos! En sus marcas?Listos? Fuera!)

Como si no hubieran comido en 5 días, todos los participantes hundieron la cabeza en los pasteles y empezaron a comer a grandes mordidas algunos haciendo inclusive sonidos muy parecidos a los que harían los cerdos. Rápidamente empezaron a terminar varios participantes, sus platos vacios cambiados por pays nuevos. Maria vio que Alfred fue el penúltimo en terminar el primer pay, pero no paso por desapercibida esa gran sonrisa antes de clavarse en su segundo pastel.

Los minutos empezaron a pasar al igual que los pays. Los comedores que habían terminado rápido sus primeros pays se veían sumamente confiados... pero al pasar los minutos su ritmo de comida empezó a bajar. A los 8 minutos y 2 pays acabados dos concursantes se reclinaron pesadamente en sus sillas negando con la cabeza, en clara muestra de derrota. Esto provoco varios gritos de la multitud apoyando a los demas competidores que seguían comiendo ahora mas entusiasmados.

10 minutos... y otro concursante se fue.

17 minutos... otro...

24 minutos... ya solo quedaban 3...

Se redujo a 2 concursantes, Alfred y un enorme pelirojo de cola de caballo que parecia que la pobre silla se iba a quebrar bajo su peso. El hombre, con una camisa de cuadros roja de franela y una gorra de trailero negra, había empezado bien, e iba a la par que Alfred. De hecho por el tamańo era el competidor predilecto a ganar. La competencia estaba muy reñida y ya solo faltaban 2 minutos...

Pero de pronto el hombre se incorporó de su plato y vió su pay mordisuqueado. Por varios segundos se quedo así mientras la multitud lo vitoreaba... y sin decir nada con un sonoro golpe desmayó y cayó encima de su pay, hastiado de tanta comida.

El tiempo se detuvo y todos se quedaron quietos. La multitud se quedo en silencio viendo como el monstruoso hombre había caido. El juez, micrófono en mano se quedo mirando con la boca abierta y Alfred a tres sillas de el giro la cabeza viendole aun sin creer lo que había ocurrido. El rubio parpadeó un par de veces sin saber bien que hacer y giró a ver a María que miraba todo con ojos bien abiertos expectante. La morena giro rápidamente a ver a su vecino y frunció el ceño.

"Pero que estas haciendo?!" le gritó la pequeña mexicana desde la multitud todas las miradas sobre ella " **SIGUE COMIENDO**!" le ordeno vitoreandoloy animandolo a seguir.

Alfred al ver la enorme ventaja y sentir el apoyo de su vecina,asintió fuertemente con una sonrisa ladina. La multitud salió de su trance y estalló en gritos emocionados mientras que Alfred volvía a clavar la cabeza en su plato comiendo con nuevas fuerzas. Luego de varias mordidas y terminando el contenido de su plato se puso de golpe de pie, empujando la silla hacia atras y sonriendo triunfalmente.

La multitud rugia y gritaba frenética. Pero Alfred solo miraba a María que desde la multitud le aplaudia y sonreia. La latina, como pocas veces, brillaba de orgullo y felicidad con una gran sonrisa de dientes blancos y le aplaudia desde su lugar. Alfred solo se sintió sonrojar, su cara toda manchada de relleno de mermelada de fresa. Porque aunque toda una multitud le aplaudiera solo podía escuchar las palmas de la morena que le veía hacia arriba.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

 **que leeeendos!**

 **Chicos espero les haya gustado el capi con todo y frases tejanas XD hasta eso el gringo es leeendo cuando quiere a poco no?**

 **En fin, despues de comer elephant ears, corn dogs y demás porquerialas naciones ya van a acabar el día... si chicos todo termina u_u siguiente ultimo capi!**

 **que tal? sugerencias? experiencias similares? quien no AMA el SPANGLISH de Maria XD?**

 **nos estamos leyendo!**

 **Saludos! :D**


	3. Square Dance With Me

**Saludos!**

 **Flannya reportándose! :D**

 **Oh si! Última entrega queridismos lectores! De este mini fic! Originalmente iba a ser un one shot pero hay algo en mi que simplemente no puede con one shots... siempre tiene que haber algo mas XD.**

 **En fin, AGRADECIMIENTOS! a las personitas que dejaron hermosisismos reviews y han seguido este fic :3 y sooon: Zhyre, Winter Dunflower, La Chica del Humo y Anima 537! Mil gracias!**

 **Yo se... yo se que USMEX causa conflicto en muchos... creanme que en mi también. Pero hayq ue admitirlo... cuando no es un egocentrico patán el gringo puede ser leeeendo... aunque nunca mas que Alemania X3**

 **En fin! Los dejo pues con el desenlace de "Un día en la feria estatal"! Por cierto, alguien ha visto la pelicula de "Juno"? Ubican la canción del principio? Una que suena medio country? Pues bien... sino busquenla en youtube se llama "All I want is You" de Barry Louis Polisar. En si he de decir que fue un momento en que la escuche y poof! la idea de Alfred me lllegó en seguida y la idea del fic cayó en mi cual gorda en tobogán! XD He ahi de donde salió toda la idea...**

 **Espero disfruten de este humilde fic! :D**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Capítulo 3: Square Dance With Me**

"Claro que no hize eso!" le dijo divertida la morena a Alfred.

Ya había anochecido y el calido aire de verano se empezaba a llenar aqui y alla de algunas luciérnagas. Las familias estaban sentadas en mesas comiendo y difrutando de las ultimas horas de la feria. Los juegos mecánicos seguian funcionando con sus fuertes luces neon y las carpas blancas con puestos estaban siendo alumbradas con bombillas amarillas lo cual le daba a todo un aspecto sumamente cálido. Alfred y María habían ido a la carpa principal, una gran carpa blanca llena de mesas y con una pista de baile en el centro. Entre las mesas había pacas de paja que la hacían de asientos. Las representaciones de los países estaban sentadas en una de estas pacas , Mason jars de vidrio en la mano y tomando limonada rosa.

"Of course you did!" le respondió divertido el rubio entre risas. "Todavía me acuerdo de los gritos de Arthur persiguiendonos por todo el lugar diciendo que nos iba a desollar vivos por haber arruinado sus preciados mapas que TU usaste para dibujar."

María rió divertida.

"Oh... creo que si fuí yo." dijo ella sonriente mientras bajaba la mirada. México dió un suspiro y vió a su alrededor sumida en sus pensamientos. A lo lejos la obscuridad ya cubria casi todo, los ultimos rayos del día dando unos tonos naranjas al cielo y ya se podían ver las primeras estrellas. "Gracias por el día de hoy Al, la verdad la pasé muy bien" admitió ella sin mirarlo a los ojos (y que bueno que no lo hacía porque sino nunca se lo hubeira dicho). Luego su semblante se entristeció un poco y bajo la mirada. "Que lástima que no todos los días puedan ser como hoy, no crees?" le dijo la morena.

Alfred se quedo mudo. Si, el también la había pasado genial el día de hoy, como hacía varios años no lo hacía. Sobretodo porque hacía años ellos eran inseparables. Y ahora... la poítica, los problemas, los demás paises... todo parecía estar en su contra para enemistarlos. Hacía siglos cuando niños, habían jurado ser los mejores amigos. Y ahora eran los peores enemigos, llenos de rencores y odios que uno solo aprende cuando se va haciendo adulto

"You know?" empezó el americano viendo a lo lejos, una paja en la comisura de sus labios. "Hay veces en las que pienso que hubiera pasado si fuera humano... la verdad me hubiera gustado tener una granja y trabajarla." dijo el rubio soñadoramente. María le volteó a ver. "Siempre me gusto la vida de campo, es una vida honesta y de trabajo. Y por alguna razón de niño pense que todos los días sería así como hoy... Una vida tranquila de campo, contigo a mi lado." dijo el rubio honestamente.

María al escuchar esto se sonrojo furiosamente y pero el ojiazul no la veía, solo veía el campo a lo lejos.

Hubo un gran silencio entre ellos, cada quien en sus pensamientos y en sus sentimientos. En la pista de baile un grupo de musica country se empezó a acomodar. Alfred los vió poner sus instrumentos listos para amenizar la noche con una pieza.

De pronto Alfred recuperó su aire sonriente y simplón y la encaró repentinamente.

"Come!" dijo con una sonrisa infantil y la tomo de la mano fuertemente mientras dejaban (tiraban) sus limonadas en la paca de paja.

A María no le dió tiempo ni siquiera de responder por el tremendo tirón que le dió el alto rubio cual muñeca de trapo. La jaló entre mesas y personas hasta que en un segundo se encontró en la pista de baile, varias parejas de todas las edades empezando a unirseles. La morena parpadeo un par de veces para darse cuenta de que: 1) ya estaba en la pista de baile, 2) estaba en un circulo con otras 5 parejas, Alfred a su derecha 3) todo estaban tomandose de la mano a punto de empezar el baile y 4) no podía salirse ya de esta. Con desesperación empezó a ver de lado a lado solo para encontrarse con caras sonrientes.

"¡Al, no se bailar!" dijo desesperada al alto rubio a su derecha.

Ante esto Alfred rió sonoramentesu muy característica risa ruidosa.

"Really Mary? ¡Es la excusa mas patética que he escuchado de ti! No se bailar..." dijo burlonamente el americano pues sabía de lo hábil que era la chica para los bailes.

"¡No, menso!" le reprendió la chica. "¡Me refiero a que no se bailar esto! ¡Circulos y parejas, no se los pasos!" dijo algo histerica la chica jalandole insistentemente la mano a lo que todos los presentes de la rueda lo veían como algo cómico.

Pero el ojiazul solo la miro con una suave sonrisa.

"Don't worry! It'll be alright, I'll lead you. The hero is here." dijo mientras que le daba un leve apretón en la mano para tranquilizarla.

María se quedo muda con la boca levemente abierta mirandole hacia arriba, sus ojos mirando aquellos azules, que hacia tiempo no se daba cuenta que tan parecidos al cielo eran. Quería decirle algo, pero tal serenidad y fortaleza finalmente la apaciguaron.

Y sin previo aviso el cantante del grupo de country en el escenario empezó a cantar con una voz un tanto chillona y acapella.

 _If I was a flower growing wild and free_

 _All I'd want is you to be my sweet honey bee_

 _And if I was a tree growing tall and green_  
 _All I'd want is you to shade me and be my leaves_

In mediatamente una harmonica, un violín chillón y unas guitarras empezaron a tocar una balada no tan movida pero con una ritmo algo mas rápido que el típico "chun ta ta" que Maria conocía. Los presentes se giraron a dar una reverencia a la persona de la izquierda y luego a la de la derecha e inmediatamente todos en las ruedas juntaron manos empezaron a girar a la derecha. La morena solo se dejaba llevar . Luego por lo visto y en unisono como si ya todo mundo superia una coregorafía no establecida, cambiaron y empezaron a girar a la izquierda, todos caminando al ritmo de la música. Eran una serie de 8 tiempos. 8 pasos a la izquierda y cambio. 8 pasos a la derecha y cambio. Maria, con una sonrisa en la boca empezó a agarrar el ritmo del baile y comenzaba a divertirse.

 _If you were a river in the mountains tall_  
 _The rumble of your water would be my call_  
 _If you were the winter, I know I'd be the snow_  
 _Just as long as you were with me, let the cold winds blow_

Todos se soltaron de las manos y los hombres tomaron a las mujeres una mano en la cadera y otra en su mano. Luego lado a lado las parejas empezaron a caminar en circulo; 4 pasos al frente y 2 atras. Maria veía divertida a Alfred a su lado que llevaba el ritmo de la canción y se divertió al ver como (por primera vez en su vida) el americano era coordinado bailando. De hecho se veia muy galante y caballeroso su brazo izquierdo alrededor de ella y su mano descansando en su cintura, mientras que sostenia su mano delicadamente con su mano derecha. El rubio le dedico una gran sonrisa de dientes blancos a lo que ella le respondió con una igual. Arthur estaría orgulloso.

En eso Alfred la soltó y se quedó quieto guiandola a ella hacia el frente. Maria suigio dando unos pasos pensando que el baile seguia, solo para encontrar que el hombre de la pareja de enfrente tomaba su mano y era su nueva pareja. Este cambio de parejas la destanteo un poco, pero siguio con los pasos. Por lo visto las parejas cambiaban con la de enfrente. Aun asi, Maria y Alfred pese a estar bailando con diferentes parejas se buscaban con la mirada y se veian uno a otro sonriente de un lado a otro del circulo.

 _If you were a wink, I'd be a nod_  
 _If you were a seed, well I'd be a pod_  
 _If you were the floor, I'd wanna be the rug_  
 _And if you were a kiss, I know I'd be a hug_

Finalmente, Maria llegó de nuevo con Alfred, quién ya la estaba esperando y puso su mano de nuevo en su cintura aprovechando para jalarla contra el un poco mas cerca de lo que el baile merecía. La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse y el palido rubio también. De pronto todas las parejas se tomaron de las manos viendose frente a frente y Alfred dio una pequeña reverencia galante y le ofreció el brazo. Maria entendió perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer. Todas las parejas, entrelazadas de los brazos daban dos vueltas a la izquierda y dos a la derecha, luego cambiaban de pareja e iban con la siguiente, pasando con todas las parejas del circulo. La morena se dió cuenta de la sencillez y lo divertido de el baile. Se encontro a si misma dando vueltas y riendo, dando reverencias antes de empezar con una nueva pareja. Y claro, pese a tanto movimiento, tanto sus ojos morenos como los azules del rubio siempre se buscaban entre el mar de parejas.

 _If you were the wood, I'd be the fire_  
 _If you were the love, I'd be the desire_  
 _If you were a castle, I'd be your moat_  
 _And if you were an ocean, I'd learn to float_

Hasta ahorita Maria había puesto poca atención en lo que decía la canción. Llegó con Alfred que le recibió con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa en los labios. La chica no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que sonreirle tiernamente. Porque finalmente se daba cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba y quería estar así con el. Alfred la acercó a él y la abrazo mientras que tomaba su mano y la guiaba a bailar lo que quedaba de la canción, recargando su barbilla en la cabeza de la morena, mientras que ella se acomodaba placidamente en ese espacio entre su hombro y su pecho. Dos pasos adelante con la izquierda y giraban, dos con la derecha y giraban... la morena solo se dejaba guiar. Alfred sonrió, sabiendo que asi debio de haber sido desde hacia mucho, y cantó por lo bajo, solo para que ella escuchara.

 _All I want is you, will you be my bride?_  
 _Take me by the hand and stand by my side_  
 _All I want is you, will you stay with me?_  
 _Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea_

Con las mejillas rojas Maria miró hacia arriba para ver a un America bastante sonrojado con una sonrisa del lado. Ninguno tuvo que decir nada. Las dos representaciones se acercaron lentamente y se dieron un largo beso suave y tan añorado por ambos que no les importo que las parejas alrededor suyo hubieran estallado en silbidos y aplausos, uno que otro sombrero volando por ahí al ver a tan linda pareja.

Por que finalmente... muchas cosas pueden pasar en una feria estatal.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **MUERO DE DIABETEEEES! X3**

 **Y tan tan! :3 he de decir que me dio mucho gusto escribir este fic, el USMEX aunque no es mi pareja favorita (jamas podrá contra el GERMEX!) tiene un algo, que no se que, que no se como, pero tiene su encanto... hasta que el gringo empieza a hacer estupideces y me recuerda por que lo odio...**

 **pero hasta ese entonces dejemos a la feliz pareja disfrutando que bien merecido lo tiene :3**

 **Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me acompañaron en este fic, que aunque corto espero haya sido de su agrado :D**

 **Continuamos pues, con "Historia de un café" y que creeen? Ya CASI acabo el siguiente capi de "Entrendando con el asombroso Prussia" ! despues de AÑOS (literalmente). Asi que bueno, estaremos al pendiente... Sin mencionar que hay muchos proyectitos en mente... claro que ese no es el problema el problema es el tiempo T_T**

 **En fin mis queridos lectores, espero hayan amenizado su tiempo con este humile fic y pues nos vemos pronto!**

 **Nos estamos leyendo!**

 **Saludos! :D**


End file.
